Black Angel
by I like RAINBOWS and UNICORNS
Summary: Bella is a normal girl until she catches the attention of the Justice League one member in particular, Black Canary. When her past secrets are revealed, how will Young Justice react? A Robin X OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Well hi. This is my first story ever. I hope you like it. The parts in italics are flashbacks. I'm going to be constantly changing the point of view. Review and tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. My OC is named Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or almost anything mentioned really, other than Bella and the made up parts of the story line.**

Batman's POV.

Black Canary you should see this. "

What Batman?" She says sounding annoyed. Sending feed to you now. She gasps, and then her tone very annoyed she yelled " Why wasn't I told sooner!"

I rubbed my ear and replied with a monotone voice, " The team will find her, and then bring her here."

Black Canary's POV

Once I heard that I jogged to the nearest zeta platform to see if it was a joke.

"I should be doing this not them", I practically screamed. Batman gave me the bat glare and I shut up.

"Fine",I yelled and then pouted like a five year old. Before he left for the zeta tube he added,

" Dinah, if this works out, I want her to join the team."

Bella's POV.

I groaned, today was the first day of school. My thoughts then went to the time, if I was late for school Mom would kill me. My clock read 5:32 pm. I breathed a sigh of relief I wasn't late for school, yet. Today would be my first day at Gotham academy, and I didn't want to be late. It would be a brand new start for me, I hope that my photographic memory would help me because I can't remember anything before the orphanage. Other than all of the things I had learned, it's very strange. I got dressed, remembered to put in my contacts and then brushed my hair. Everything was already in my backpack, so I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my curled blonde hair was streaked with purple and my naturally purple eyes hidden by blue contacts. My outfit was a abercrombie shirt with polka dots, my pants were regular skinny jeans. Sighing in relief, that I looked okay. I started walking to school.

Robin's POV.

Today was the first day of Gotham's school year, and I was whelmed because there were going to be a new girl. Her name is Bella, when I checked . On all of her report cards she had gotten at least a 100% on every test, quiz, and pop quiz. She had even gotten perfect scores in gym, did many things to help the environment and those were only a few accomplishments that she had done. I was amazed she was practically perfect.

" Master Richard it's time for me to take you to school", Alfred stated. After Alfred had dropped me off at school, I saw her.

Bella's POV.

One thing was for sure, I was nervous. A girl named Bette was supposed to show me the school. Suddenly a girl casually walked in front of me and introduced herself as Bette. I slowly released a sigh of relief. Bette motioned another girl over who introduced herself as Artemis. While we talked about being new to school, a guy was seeking behind me. Just before I could react he took a picture of me and stated that we would laugh about it some day. Bette told me to ignore him, and then took us to our first class.

Robin's POV.

Staring at the picture I had realized something, she had looked just like someone I just couldn't put my finger on it. I gave a small smile because I would be able to run this photo through every database to find some more information about her. It seemed stalkerish, but like the suspicious robin I am, I was still going to do it.

After school.

School was exhausting, but I had few classes with Bella. Everyone in the whole school seemed loved her, almost all of the guy tried to hit on her, while the teachers thought she was amazing. to be here in 5 minutes, so I had some time to kill. So I walked off to sit on a bench, I saw Bella coming around the corner. She was holding her head, as if it hurt and then started running off towards the woods. I was going to ask what was wrong, but alfred was just around the corner. If I was late, he would tell Batman. I shivered, last time he had made me clean the batmobile with a toothbrush, I cleaned for weeks.

Kid Flash's POV.

I was working on my biology homework when Robin texted me, the text read we're getting a mission from batsy today, so you gotta come to the mountain. After I had gotten to the mountain, Batman zeta tubbed in. Black Canary followed after him, looking very angry. Batman just gave us the worst mission in the history of missions. We have to find a girl and bring her back here. We took the bioship. After I was dropped off I instantly saw her, she was blonde and her hair had purple streaks, so she was easy to spot.

"Hey beautiful", I yelled.

"Uh hi?"She replied back.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"she yelled confused.

Do we still go on with the plan? I thought.

Yes, Aqualad replied calmly.

"So are you going to come with me or go down fighting?" I asked.

After it sunk in, she bolted.

She yelled behind her " Go away kidnappers!"

She thinks were kidnappers, I thought.

Everyone was in shock, but Aqualad thought still shocked replied let's just continue with the mission but Miss Martian should try to reach into her mind and tell her that we just want to bring her to the justice league.

Miss Martian's POV.

I went into her head, she could tell that I was in her head, so she put a shield block to stop me. I almost laughed it would be easy to me to breach her defenses. Once I had gotten in I fell to my knees, her head was swarming with things that could be horror scenes. One was almost calling me. I could feel the pain sinking in to me just as the girl had felt it. In too much pain to handle so I blacked out.

Bella's POV.

Someone had gotten into my head I put a shield to protect myself and protect whoever was there. They easily broke it. I almost screamed NO, because whenever I start to remember I feel so much pain, too much for this person to handle. They started watching my memory so I was brought into it too. Only a tiny bit into the memory I felt the person pass out and then a guy started screaming to someone else about a Megan. The Kid Flash guy was running towards me. I then started crying holding my head. He asked me if I was okay, I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain starting to creep up all over my body. I couldn't take the pain much longer so I started to scream. Kid Flash fell backwards and was out cold. The memory fading I started to get up, feeling better and started walking out of the alleyway. I was then confronted by a guy who had pale blonde hair and had tattoos on his back who told 2 other guys to take care of Wally and Megan. He told someone else named Artemis to fire arrows at me if I ran. The guy was going to attack me I figured, but I wasn't scared from years of taking self-defense lessons I could defend myself. The tattoo guy tried to sweep my legs out under me. I jumped and then kicked his head so hard he got knocked out. A guy who looked like Robin threw something to the ground. Heavy smoke settled around the area. I took a few deep breaths, and then blacked out.

**So do you love,or it hate it? Review and tell me what you think. :)**

**-RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Well this was supposed to be ready earlier, but I type really slow.**

**Lightcat- You're kind close about Black Canary but not entirely right and I hate when people cry so I'm updating this chapter as fast as I can, for you. :)**

**Chiaue- You're Welcome? ... I put a cliffhanger so... Sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or anything really other than Bella.**

**Well thanks for the review so go and read the story now...**

Aqualad's POV.

The mission was a success, but Wally, Megan and I all have injuries. I have a concussion, Wally has a cracked rib, and Megan is pretty much scared by what she saw in that girl's mind. The girl is handcuffed to the medical bed, she has no injuries, but has some scars on her back. She was still knocked out, but I knew she would be waking up soon. I just couldn't shake the feeling that she was dangerous. I inwardly groaned I would have to stay in the medical bay until my head stopped hurting. I was drifting out of conscious because of the medicine I had taken before. The world faded to black.

Bella's POV.

I could hear a girl going talking I couldn't make out the words. I started drifting back to consciousness. My eyelids flickered open,and the first thing I saw was a girl with GREEN skin.

" Oh, this must be one of those crazy dreams", I stated.

The girl replied, "No you're not dreaming this is real life."

"Then how come you have green skin?" I questioned.

"I'm a Martian" she answered calmly.

"Well my name is Miss Martian or Megan, you can call me Megan." Then she continued,"What's your name?"

"Bella", I stated.

I tried to sit up, but failed because I was handcuffed to the medical bed.

"Why am I HANDCUFFED to the medical bed Megan?" I growled angrily. I didn't hear anything she must have left. I heard footsteps coming towards me, my muscles tensed. 5 people stood in front of me every single one of them a teenager. One was Megan, another was Kid Flash, the kidnapper, two other boys, and 1 girl. They took off the handcuffs, and flanked all around me other than the front. They told me to walk and I did for about five feet. Before I ran I hit Kid Flash's ankle so he couldn't catch me, then I sprinted to the first room I saw which had a sign that read, Robin's Room STAY OUT! I laughed and then went inside the room was filled with all sorts of gadgets, blueprints of the building and even a hacking device. "I am so not going down without a fight", I stated with a devilish smirk on my face.

Robin's POV.

She is good, but I'm even better. I had put a tracking device on her, and according to it she was in Superboy's room. I let out a laugh and started sprinting there. When I had gotten there I found a post-it note that read: Kidnappers your tracker is WAY too loud. I'm not going down without a fight and I put up a good fight. -Bella ( Yea that's my name kidnapper don't wear it out ). Underneath was the tracker I had placed on her. I groaned this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was. Kid Flash was pretty much already down because of Bella breaking his ankle and Aqualad is down because he has a concussion. So we're down to me, Megan, Superboy, and Artemis, but we will succeed. Looking at the video feed I saw that she had taken out Artemis first stealthily sneaking behind her. Walking out of the room I saw Superboy holding his ears and all of the furniture was either moved or flipped over.

He yelled,"That girl screamed and it was just like Black Canary's canary cry." My eyes widened behind the mask, this was getting strange. I decided to call Batman and Black Canary. They answered, and I heard an I told you so.

I laughed and then calmly stated,"This has gotten out of hand."

Batman calmly stated,"We'll be there in five." I sighed Kid Flash was never gonna let me live this down.

Bella's POV.

I was tired, screaming at that guy had really taken all of my energy away. I laid down in the corner of a room and fell fast asleep.

In the dream...

I was in a field scattered with roses and other flowers. Roses were my favorite flower, I smiled this was a wonderful dream so far. It seemed too good to be true which it was, the sky darkened, the flowers withered and died.

"NOOO" I howled. The dream faded to a memory, a beautiful woman she was talking to me as if I were fragile. There was a fire behind her she yelled something and it died down, she stated," Go to your aunt Dinah she can help you, I will be okay." She threw me a picture of a woman I memorized the features. She gave me a hug, said some really funky words threw some jewelry and then disappeared in the thick gray smoke. I felt someone moving me, I tensed then relaxed I could deal with it after I had regained my energy. Sleep welcomed me into its dark embrace.

Robin's POV

I found Bella and then relaxed into my arms. I knew she was the new girl from my school, but I really wanted to know why the league was after her. I staring down at Bella, I felt a flutter in my chest. I ignored it, I carried her to the briefing room and laid her down. Her blonde and purple hair was a little messy, her abercrombie shirt and shorts were ripped from all the fighting, and her unnaturally blue eyes looked like contacts. She looked a lot like Black Canary, other than her eyes and outfit. Putting Bella down I used the photo of her and ran it through every database in the world. I got three hits, one was her school picture, another was a missing add, and the last one was an article about a raging fire. I read the article it pretty much said that the fire was almost impossible to put out there was only one body found,but three people were there at the time. It also had a picture three people all of them were laying on the ground smiling, the caption read the Havern's family were the victims of this tragic accident. A girl about five years old caught my eye, she looked almost exactly like Bella except younger.

Black Canary's POV

I told Batman that this would get out of hand. Getting into my superhero outfit took me five minutes, I met him at the zeta tubes. I stuck my tongue out at him and stated, "I told you so." We zeta tubed to the mountain, most of the furniture was flipped and Conner flinched at every little sound. Robin was giving Batman and me questioning glances then staring at Bella. Megan looked really scarred and looked like she wanted to give someone a hug. I looked down at my now twelve year old niece, her hair was longer, she was taller and Bella looked more like her mother than when she was four. I picked her up and carried her to the medbay where Aqualad and Artemis were. Kid Flash was already healed with the help of his high metabolism. Bella looked like she would be asleep for a while so I headed off to find Batman. I found him in the secure room with Red Arrow and Robin.

"Secure Room", Batman said.

After a few seconds the computer replied, "The room is Secure." Batman nodded to me.

"None of this information will be shared with anyone else", I stated. They both nodded and I began telling the story.

"Bella is my niece, and my only living relative that I know of", I stated sadly.

"When she was five her house set on fire, when the fire was under control there were only ashes remaining. I realised that she might have gotten out before the fire had started, so I put out a missing ad." I continued,

"Shortly after I asked Batman to tell me if he found her. He found her, then contacted me, but I have no idea where she went for seven years" I said finishing the story.

Robin found that his shoes looked very interesting at that moment. Roy looked shocked. I suppressed a laugh Roy looked totally shocked, I wanted to take a picture of his face and use it to blackmail him later.

Batman stated, "She is going to join the team."

Bella's POV

My eyelids felt like they weighed a billion tons. I saw a woman hovering over me, she looked just like that other woman from the picture.

"Aunt Dinah?" I asked.

"Yes, oh Bella you're awake", she replied.

"Why am I here?" I asked confused.

"Well do you know about superheroes?" She asked

"That they do good things and help people" I stated.

"Well I'm a superhero, and I wanted to know if you would become my partner" she asked.

So do you like it? I got 3 reviews on my first chapter. When I got them I was so happy, So thanks. :) I'm probably gonna update once a week, Maybe longer. So Review and stuff. :)

- RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Woah third chapter already Yay! So Read the Story then Review. :)**

**The italics are talking in the mind link. I'm soo sorry that there are no words to say it. I was super busy and I almost to put in few details. I'm SORRY! :( I'm going to work on the next chapter ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I own Bella and the other things that I make up.**

**Lightcat- I'll try to put in more drama.. I'm not very good with drama though...**

**Go read the story now...**

Bella's POV

At the mention of superheroes I had a flashback, I was watching TV and a woman was on the screen fighting a villain. "I wanna be just like her when I grow up mommy", I said talking like a two year old. I then looked up at the same woman who was in my dream, she was my mother and it ended.

"I also wanted to ask, if you want to join a group that does stealth missions for the good of mankind" she added.

I thought about it for a few minutes, I came to a decision.

With a grin I excitedly told her, "Yes to being your partner, but before I answer the second I want to meet this team first."

"I can do that", she said smiling.

"So when can I go meet this team?" I questioned.

"After you get out of the room, but what do you want your hero name to be?" she whispered.

"Black Angel" I hyperly stated. Then something dawned on me, my adoptive parents they would be really worried about me.

"I need to tell my adoptive parents that I'm alright, get my clothes, and get my Ipod first", I announced.

She paused for a few seconds and then announced," Okay but I'm coming with you."

At Bella's adoptive parents house..

"I'm home" I yelled. I got no reply.

"Maybe they're doing something today", I guessed getting more nervous by the second.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff from my room" I hollered to aunt Dinah. I jogged up the stairs something was not right. I went to their room first, there was nothing there. Still shocked I found that almost every room was empty. I still hadn't checked my room yet. I nervously walked over to my room, all of my furniture was there the only difference was that there was a piece of paper on my desk. I could tell because I had a photographic memory, it was very convenient most of the time. After walking over, I read the note and my mouth turned into a "O". The note read:

Dearest Bella,

Bella you are my happiness and glory, you are the best daughter a mother could have. I wish I could see you right now, but that would put you and Dinah in danger. You might be wondering where you're adoptive parents went, they didn't really adopt you it was a favor from me. I know that you have no idea what going on or what had happened in the past. Never give up hope, and trust your aunt with your life because she will always be there for you. I want to give you some gifts to help you with becoming a hero too. Look in your desk drawer. Trust your gut and good luck!

P.S. You're probably wondering how do I know all of this? That's something that you need to find out yourself. XOXOXO

~ Mom

I reached into my desk drawer and I found a few charm bracelets, a charm necklace, and a note book. I wasn't sure how these would help me, but they might in the future. I got my clothes, and then went to my closet I lifted part of the floorboards. I hid my Ipod and computer in there, you could never be too safe in Gotham.I brushed my hair and took out my contacts. I knew that I would get some weird stares, I'm more comfortable with my natural eye color. Dinah gave me my superhero outfit she said it would be my hero outfit. I the outfit was fishnet stockings, a purple leather jacket, a no sleeve bathing suit like thing with wings and a halo, black high heeled combat boots and a purple choker. I brought my Ipod computer and clothes to the car and we drove off to meet the team.

Superboy's POV.

Aqualad told us that we were getting a new member, the niece of Black Canary. That was about ten minutes ago, and everyone was now here. We we all talking through the mind link. I thought, Does Black Canary even have a niece? Well she must have one if she's joining the team, Aqualad replied.

Black Canary and Batman walked into the briefing room I heard Batman say, "Name?"

Black Canary replied softly, "Black Angel."

He typed something into the computer and then it said,"Black Angel 5247." The first thing I noticed about her was that she had no heartbeat, I ignored it maybe it was just too loud? She was about Robins age walked in carrying a box full of clothes and things.

She smiled shyly and said, "Hi I'm Black Angel." We all introduced ourselves, she whispered something to Black Canary so softly that even I couldn't hear. We were all silent for a second and then Megan thought, Who wants to should we show her around? She continued, I would but I have to make dinner. I'll do it, Robin thought. I'll shut the mind link so I can concentrate while I make dinner, Megan thought. "Okay, I'm gonna show you around the mountain" Robin stated. Black Angel just shrugged and then followed Robin to whatever room he was going to show her first.

Robin's POV

First I showed Bella her room, "This is your room." She walked in and studied the room for a few seconds and then put her box down. For

"So lets finish this tour" she insisted. For some reason she looked familiar at that moment. I knew that she went to my school, but it wasn't that. After I showed her all of the team members rooms just in case there was an emergency. I showed her the kitchen, the briefing room and the living room. When we got to the training room she was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Wanna spar?" she asked.

"Sure, why not" I replied with my signature cackle. Dinner was almost done and everyone was bored so they decided to watch us. She gave me a smile that made her look like a fierce predator. I threw down a smoke bomb, she looked around unsure of where I was. This was going to be easy, I snuck behind her. I was just about to sweep her legs out from under her, but she leapt and attempted to kick me in the chest. I flipped backwards avoiding her kick, she then she faded into the smoke. Her leg moved fast from behind me and swept my legs out from under me. Next to my head it read Robin: Fail. Everyone was shocked, no one on the team had ever beaten me before, and the newest member beats me. I was shocked too I had been absolutely silent when I crept behind her. It was like she could sense that I was there. I saw a hand appear out of the lifting smoke I grabbed it and Bella helped pull me off the floor. I felt like sparks flew when I touched her I held her hand for a few more seconds and then dropped it.

I yelled "Bye" and left through the zeta tubes and went back to the mansion.

Kid Flash's POV

I flirted with Megan the whole time she was making dinner, but I got bored of that after a while. Robin and were sparring so I decided to watch. Above Black Angels head where her super powers it read unknown. Above Robins head read stealth, tool belt, and martial artist. I guessed that robin who win, he always won against us. Robin threw a smoke bomb and tried to sweep her legs out from under her, she leapt and attempted to kick Robin in the chest. He flipped backwards and Black Angel disappeared into the shadows she snuck up behind him then swept his legs out from under him. On the ground next to his head read Robin Fail. I looked behind me to see the rest of the team other than Megan, looking as shocked as I was. Now that I thought about it kinda did make sense she had trained under Black Canary. No one knew who would win in a fight between Batman and Black Canary, but they were both amazing fighters. Robin left right after it, he almost never stayed for dinner at the cave.

I yelled to Black Angel," Can I call you Angel, because you are one!"

"Sure, I guess", she shrugged and seemed unfazed my flirting.

"So did it hurt?" I questioned.

She looked confused and asked,"What are you talking about, Robin didn't even hit me."

I repeated," Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?" Her eyes turned blood red as she glared at me. She put in earplugs and pressed a button on her IPod, which helped her relax. We all got plates and got some food, or a ton of food in my case.

Everyone sat down at the table except for Angel she firmly stated, "I need to go unpack." She then trailed off in the direction of her room.

"Good Job Baywatch!" I heard Arty mutter under her breath, before she hit me with the wooden spoon. I would have to apologize later, she seemed very pissed off at my flirting.

Artemis's POV

Baywatch had started flirting with the new girl, she had gotten so pissed off that she decided to eat dinner in her room. Megan seemed like she wanted to do something, but couldn't.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay", I announced and glared down at Baywatch. I got up and walked over to her room. I couldn't hear her crying or anything so that was a relief.

I heard her mumble," Go away."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay" I heard her mumble. When I opened the door, Angel's eyes went wide she attempted to cover up whatever she was looking at.

I came over and asked pointing at it, "What is it?" She sighed and moved her arm, it was a picture of Black Canary. I stared at it for a few seconds, she had drawn every detail of her face perfectly.

"Woah that's really good" I announced to her.

She just shrugged and simply asked, "Can you leave now?"

"Okay. I'm sorry for how Baywatch acted, he flirts with every female person he sees", I smiled. She gave me a small smile back.

"Well, bye", I said. She waved bye to me and I walked out of the room.

Bella's POV

I was really annoyed at Wally, I hate when people flirt with me. It gets me really annoyed, most of the time I would just ignore it but this guy was more annoying than normal people. I went to my room, ate my dinner, and started to work on my drawings of Aunt Dinah. I knew that she was Black Canary, she looked exactly like her and the outfit she gave me was almost the same as Black Canary's. I was drawing the picture because I always felt like you had to draw something to truly remember it. I was also working on drawings of every team member, I would give them as gifts. Before I fell asleep, I was thinking about when Robin and I touched it felt sparks. Shortly after, I fell asleep.

**Okay that was an adorable ending I mean I just had to do it :). But again I'm Sorry! :( I'm going to start working on the next chapter ASAP! So review and stuff. Well, I'm going to work on the next chapter now so YAY!**

**-RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay well this is going to be episode 9 except with my OC Bella and a few other differences. So Yay! I'm not going to write every episode, but I'll try to do most.. I'm SOOOO SORRY :( I went on vacation for a few days and couldn't bring my computer. When I got back I was going to make this episode 12 but I kept switching back and forth between 6 and 12. SO then I was like What the heck I'll just do episode 9 bereft. This took forever! it takes like 2 hours for me to do 5 minutes of the whole show.**

**Dezzypoo101- Well I know it was adorable thats why I HAD to put it in. :)**

**AA data- I'm Sorry I was busy.. I try as hard as I can.**

**Italics = thinking in the mindlink**

**underlined = Translated version (They don't know what they're really saying unless they speak that language.)**

**So here's the story...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own young justice, I wish I did, but I don't.**

Miss Martian's POV.

"Hello Megan, I'm on Earth." I said smacking my head. But how did I get to earth, and why am I wearing this costume? And why does my head hurt so much? I lost my footing and fell down a dune. Is this a dream? A guy dropped from the sky and stared at me. "Wait, I've seen that symbol. Are you Superman?" I asked still confused. He then ripped off his shirt and yelled pointlessly before attacking me. I dodged the first one and the second one. I flew up so he couldn't hit me, but then used my telekinesis to stop him from hitting me, but it caused me to land backwards. The guy then jumped away. "No, not a dream, a nightmare." I whispered still frightened from the attack.

Robin's POV.

I groaned, I could see trucks coming towards me, I would have to move fast. I climbed up onto some rocks I was just standing near in record time.

"Those are Bialyain republican army uniforms. What are Bialyains doing in, Bialya? Okay, better question what am I doing in Bialya in September?! What happened to March? I better radio Batman." I said getting really confused. Then I distinctly remembered Batman telling us to maintain radio silence at all times.

"Or not" I said still talking to myself. I jumped off the rocks and found part of a t-shirt that had the superman symbol on it, my eyes narrowed.

Artemis's POV

"Hey, beautiful wake up" I heard someone say. I groaned, and my eyes flickered open. A guy was standing over me, and grinning like an idiot.

"Hey its okay, I won't hurt you I'm one of the good guys you know, Kid Flash!" He stated when I started to panic and get the farthest away from him in the building.

"Seen Kid Flash on the news he doesn't wear black", I stated.

"Uh, a little unclear on that myself" he replied. "What about you a Green Arrow fixation?"He continued.

I glanced down at myself and then yelled, "Who put me in THIS?!"

"Wow, I'm not touching it with a ten foot." He said stopping in the middle of his sentence and then continued, "So do you know how to use that bow?"

"Yes, my dad taught me. Dad! He must have done this, another of his stupid tests." I said almost yelling.

"What kind of tests?" He asked.

"He probably wants me to kill you" I said calmly. His eyes went wide and you could hear something sounding like it was falling. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the shack. The explosion pushed us forward roughly. Looking behind us I saw a hole where the shack just was and tanks coming up from behind it.

We ran with a jeep at our tails and heard people yelling in a foreign language "Don't let them escape!" I fired an arrow at the jeep which flipped it and caused it to crash ahead of us. I fired another arrow and 'Kid Flash' picked me up bridal style and ran.

"Sorry they've got bigger arrows" he stated while he tried to avoid the incoming projectiles.

"Thanks" I said.

Hey, I told you good guy. Now not to pry, but what's your name and what's this about you killing me?" He questioned as he ran us off farther away from the tanks.

Bella's POV.

"My head hurts", I groaned and tried to stand up. Sand covered almost every part of the ground and whatever it didn't cover there were rocks. "How did I get in the middle of a desert, anyway when I last remembered that I was in Gotham?",I muttered to myself. I heard people talking so I decided to head in that direction. If I could find people I could find civilization. I started walking, it would take a long time to walk over to it.

Miss Martian's POV

I was flying around. I'm actually on earth! I've wanted this for so long, even if it's not exactly like tv. But why can't I remember how I got here? I sat down still floating in the air. Concentrate, Remember. I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were a bright white. I suddenly remembered, almost everything that had happened. Superboy telling me to be careful, and baking cookies for Robin, Artemis, Wally and Superboy.

"I'm on a team! I have friends and a superboy who might be.." I said but never finished. I need to find him.. Them." I stated. Hello, uh team? Maybe they're just out of my range! I flew off.  
Kid Flash's POV.

I panted after I put her down. "Sorry running on empty don't think I've eaten in awhile" I said opening the food container on my wrist, it was empty. "Been out here over 24 hours or my cupboards wouldn't be bare" I stated calmly. A guy without a shirt jumped down and hit me with the back of his arm like I was nothing. He turned towards the girl, and rolled backwards to avoid him from hitting her. She shot 3 arrows at him which seemed to barely even slow him down. He was just about to punch her when she rolled under his legs and to the side. A missile came down right where he was standing.

Miss Martian's POV.

I could feel superboy's pain. Superboy where are you?! I started flying off to where it was coming from.

Artemis's POV.

The explosion had pushed me forward and I was on the ground, the guy who was just attacking me jumped out of the crater created by the explosion and was crouched right in front of me. He had just been hit by a missile and was still alive, that was impossible! He jumped onto one of the tanks and ripped the top off. "Whose side is he on?" I asked. Kid Flash asked me," Wanna stick around and find out?" He picked me up in his arms bridal style, again and he ran us over the dunes. He tripped over a rock and we rolled down the dune. A couple airplanes came out of nowhere and started shooting at us. I got up and was about to shoot my arrow until I heard, Don't worry I'm almost there! It knocked me off balance and the arrow didn't hit either of the airplanes. "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" I whispered to Kid Flash

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking" He replied cocking an eyebrow.

The airplanes crashed together and a girl flew down to us.

Kid Flash stated,"Well, John the costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams manhunter."

She replied,"You know my uncle John? Hello, Megan of course you do you're Kid Flash, Wally, and you're Artemis."

"Wait, wait, wait, Martian Manhunters your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" Asked Wally.

"Your name's really Wally?" I asked staring at him. He groaned.

"Its okay we're teammates, friends even, I made you cookies!" She added.

"You know her?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

Wally replied, "No, I swear beautiful, I've never seen her before in my life, at least that.."

"You both lost your memories too." She glanced behind her, and continued,"Come on I'll fill you in as we go, Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Of course Robin and Super what now." Wally stated as we started walking.

Somewhere else...

Normal POV.

The men were barely holding Superboy back and he yanked the rope.

Someone stated to a random person,"You must control his mind."

The person replied,"Doesn't seem to be much mind in there left to control, but be still."

Superboy fell to the ground unconscious they dragged him back to their truck and started going.

Bella's POV.

I could hear a guy talking something about a GPS marker, and then another person said in Bialyain,"Her Majesty wants him alive!" I could speak almost every single language other than about 2. I could also hear a fight start and then someone said in Bialyain,"Enough open fire." The sounds of gunshots could be heard and then all of studen most of it stoped. I started rushing towards the scene it would either mean that someone was dead, critically injured, or the person had defeated them. I was almost there and it was completely silent other than people talking something about a team and losing their memories. It then went dead silent for a few moments. I was hiding behind a dune close to where they were all standing. All of a sudden they all gasped and said,"Aqualad and Angel!"  
The shortest one asked,"Where are they? What happened next?"

The redhead girl stated,"I don't know, that's the last thing I.. we remember."

The redhead guy let go of the blondes hand and stated,"We landed 24 hours ago, if Kaulder's been wandering the desert that long, its not good for a guy with gills." Gills? What was going on here? Are these people crazy, normal people don't have gills! "Now that I know to look for them! Aqualad is close, but not moving. Angel is closer, she's somewhere over there not moving either." He said pointing in my direction. I had enough of listening to this crazy people I got up and started running. I didn't care where I just had to get away from the crazy people.

Somewhere else...

Normal POV.

"Raise to shock level 4" one of the scientists ordered to another scientist. You could hear the pain that superboy was facing from the loud yelling and screaming.

A guy stared at a sphere thing stating,"Fascinating."

Robin's POV.

I saw Black Angel running away from the area I had just pointed at. Artemis shot an trick arrow that would capture her in a net. Artemis shot it perfectly, but Black Angel did a flip, kicked it, and kept running. "She's out of my range", Artemis stated calmly. Wally added, " And I'm still too low on fuel to run after her." "Let's go get Aqualad first and then get her. We should get Aqualad first and see if he's okay." Miss Martian said. We all walked over to where Aqualad was laying on the ground dehydrated. He was was mumbling something in Atlantean. "I can't restore his memories in this condition" Miss Martian stated staring down at Aqualad. "He needs immediate rehydration. Call the Bioship" I said. "Its out of my range. And I have to go find Superboy, 6 months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." She replied. "Superboy is indestructible, just ask those tanks. Its Aqualad who need your help, like now." Wally commented. She held her head in pain and then yelled,"No! Superboy is in pain." "Megan wait" Artemis called after her as megan flew off. I added yelling at her, "We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again." She kept flying.

Bella's POV.

I flexed my fingers and stared behind me, all of the Bialyain republican officers knocked out except for the ones inside. While I was walking my vision got a little blurry and the opening opened by itself. I stood to the side of the entrance listening, it sounded like someone was screaming. It stopped and then a strange voice said, "Someone's really a glutton for punishment. Simon says forget." It was silent so I looked inside, there were scientists standing all around, but 2 were on the ground. There was a who had pure white skin and you could see his brain, he was staring into space. I saw a guy who looked very muscular he was chained to something. Things started floating, and the muscular guy's eyes opened, they were a crystal blue color. He glared at something and then looked around, he growled a inhuman growl and his heartbeat sped up. A sphere thing broke the cage that it was is in and then broke the muscular guys too. He jumped towards the person who you could see their brain and attempted to attack him. It was blocked by a black shield, I gasped and the muscular guy came charging towards me. Relying on instincts I jumped over him grabbed his arm and flung him towards the white guy. He just laid there for a few seconds, I started to attack the guys with the machine guns. The sphere thing helped me pushing some of the thing away. "Thanks?" I mumbled to it. The guy came out of the trance and started helping me attack them. The wind started blowing around me somehow I was able to stay where I was. The guy jumped into the middle of it and disappeared inside. It ripped the tent apart and I was flung high up in the air, but I landed softly on something and then blacked out.

Superboy's POV.

I leaned down to kiss Megan. When the Sphere thing interrupted us. I held onto her and asked, "Can I keep it?" She got out of my arms and asked, "But where's Black Angel?" I pointed my finger she was laying a few feet away. For a second I thought that I saw her surrounded with black, but it disappeared or I was just seeing things. I picked her up and grabbed Megan's hand as we flew to the bioship the sphere just behind us. Hey everybody I got Superboy and Black Angel, Superboy is back to normal. Black Angel is unconscious though, but we're on our way. "Who are you and how did you get inside my head?" Kaulder asked inside the bioship. Hello Megan, Aqualads memories I knew I forgot something.

Aw Man, Me too I didn't get a souvenir from the mission. Thought Wally.

Don't worry I got the souvenir thing covered. Megan continued as the sphere followed us.

Somewhere else...

No one's POV.

"The Martian girl both disappeared with both the sphere and the superboy. You might be interested to know that there was a girl with them, she looked like Black Canary and The Witch." Psimon stated. One of them replied, "Yes that is interesting, very interesting The Witch hasn't been seen for years and then this girl comes out of nowhere. This might turn out to be good for our side. The superboy and the Sphere hardly matters it successfully tests our new partner's delivery system. More tech will come, tech that will put the sphere and perhaps even the superboy to shame." Psimon smiled creepily.

**And that is the chapter! So did you like it or hate it? Review! This was kinda a creepy ending, Psimon smiling creepily. I think that its creepy, but the next chapter is going to be a sleepover! :) So then you can be happy. So YAY! I'm going to try not to procrastinate, but I probably will end up doing it anyway. But I'm really really busy and have WAY too much homework than I should.**

**-RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS**


End file.
